bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki talk:Roleplay Project Committee
Question What is the difference between a roleplay and a fanfiction? --Achrones150 14:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, could somebody please clarify this :) The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 14:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Now this could be wrong, but its what I think. A roleplay is talking or acting in first person, through the character(s) of the story. A fanfiction is the story told from a third person's point of view. Something like a story or made up story about a series/anime/manga etc. Also a fanfiction could be all the fanmade articles and story an author writes. I hope this helps.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I am thinking that a roleplay is a story that has one or more persons in it, while with fanfiction most are written by one person. Thats just what I have seen and heard, my thoughts on the matter.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 15:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Roleplays are any article that takes place between two or more people, where the outcome has not already been decided, or in which a fight is taking place. A fanfiction is a personal story, in which one or more people write, in which the outcome and general plot have already been discussed and finalized. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Procedures You guys will need to come up with procedures by which you run things. Use the red link on your main page to do so. If you would prefer that I create them, then I will, just let me know. Once you have them written up, please leave them on the Comments & Discussion section of the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Policy Making & Maintaining Committee page, so that I and my division can review and approve them. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : What is the status of this? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 18:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : It is unknown at the time, I have been trying to talk to my captain and such. But hopefully soon we can get everything up and running.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 01:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) A possible candidate? :3 I know I haven't been on this site for very long, to be honest today is only my second day so I may be passed over for this position, but I want to enlist my services if wanted. Even though I am new to this site, I am not new to roleplaying in general. I have been a member of multiple sites, and have been roleplaying for a total of 10 years as of May. I know the ins and the outs of roleplaying, as well as many different types of loopholes that one can use to argue a godmodding accusation. Otahu 22:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Application Hello. Since I'm here to stay, I'd like to become more engaged into the community. Coupled with the fact that I've already participated in several roleplays with my friend, User:Stylx, and the fact I've been a hobbyist writer since about 10 years, I'd like to apply for a position in this Division. I believe I know how stories should be written, particularly when there are a few authors working on a single project. I'm going to explore this site's roleplays anyway, and a position in this Division would officially permit me to maintain them in the process. In case you'd like to verify my credibility and reliability, feel free to check out my articles, or pay a visit to my profile on the TF2 FreakShow Wiki, where I've been an admin since several months already. I'm looking forward to your (hopefully) quick response. Galvatron-dono -- [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :From the looks of it, your credentials are impressive and certainly suit the qualifications that are required of a Second Division (this committee) member. Therefore, with my nomination, I would request that you speak directly with the Captain, User:Achrones150, and request a position within the division from him personally. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 15:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for a speedy reply and your support, Seireitou-dono :) 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:11, December 20, 2012 (UTC)